


ask and you shall receive

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is thirsty and many other things Levi cannot tolerate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ask and you shall receive

While it is entirely necessary and essential that Eren be around others in his squad.

To be admired or loathed or whatever in between Levi’s chosen felt, so long as they got their job done- they can think as they see fit.

While Eren is oft with Levi's Squad, one or all.

There are times when it is just the two of them.

The Corporal and Eren.

This is one of those times.

Levi is considering cutting one of Eren’s arms off to get him to have something to actually complain about but oh that’s right he could fucking grow one right back couldn’t he? Atop of that, the boy has a high threshold for pain. Levi knows that more than anyone.

On that topic, it is under any circumstance: entirely inappropriate and disrespectful for someone of Eren’s position to be bitching, yes, _bitching_ about how they needed to stop for water since they are out of it.

They'd just been coming back from a short trip into the nearby (which wasn’t all that nearby) town for some daily personal necessities and some shit Hanji couldn’t goddamn well pick up on her own (like he didn’t know what the fuck angle she was playing at, getting them alone like this). Really, it hadn’t been that long of a trip since it took them a day if they started at sunrise and should get home before sunset if someone didn’t fucking walk like they are missing a goddamn leg (which could be arranged, actually). They’d had the usual provision of water on both of them for the trip.

But the day had been hot.

And Eren never seems to stop sweating when he is around Levi. Ever. Which is usually not a bad thing. But considering this new circumstance Levi has to acknowledge.

It is a problem.

It is a problem because Levi knows, from how often Eren’s lips moved desperately to the mouth of the water cask, knew from the exact count of jumps his adam’s apple had made from guzzling that water down, the sweat on his face dripping obscenely onto his throat, giving his skin the most unacceptable sheen as he panted for breath- that by now, Eren doesn’t have any more water.

It is especially a problem if Eren thinks that because his water is all out that he can drink any of Levi’s.

Fuck that.

Fuck that literally.

Which is how Eren ends up slammed against the nearest, deemed large and sturdy enough tree after being dragged a small ways into the woods from the travel worn path they’d been taking. Levi’s knee to his gut, a swift kick to his back has him exactly as Levi would like him.

“Kneel.”

There’s no need for him to order it since that is what Eren is already doing. Levi supposes he can indulge Eren. With words and something to drink. Eren is always in need of constant repetitive clarification.

So they’re going to clarify some things.

Levi snarls a hand in Eren’s hair while the other hand unbuckles his belt, undoing the zipper of his trousers. He pulls his very hard dick out- it’d been a whole journey towards and backwards of this (Eren drinking all his damn water, Eren sweating, Eren sighing and a little breathless from the heat and Eren asking _Corporal_ , _Corporal_ if they could please _stop_ , and _Corporal_ if it was alright if they could have a break and find some water, _please Corporal_ he knew it wasn’t his place but- _Corporal_ -) and he wasn’t going to put up with it anymore. Pressing the tip of his cock against Eren’s lips Levi orders him to drink. 

Eren’s hands fasten up on his hips eagerly, his mouth around Levi’s cock, taking it in further as he starts to suck, anything but hesitant if not feverish.

Levi fastens both his hands into Eren’s hair as he lets the young recruit desperately take him in. Eren trying very hard to mind his teeth and not choke.

Though Eren’s brow has taken that deep furrow it often gets when he is concentrating, determinedly trying to get what is ordered of him done– the unknowing curiosity in his eyes as he carefully works Levi’s dick in and out of his mouth isn’t something Levi can tolerate in this situation.

Levi pulls on Eren’s hair hard.

Pulls until Eren is sucking harder, taking him ever deeper, whatever noises, whatever attempts at air, all stifled from the fact that Levi is so deep in he can feel the back of Eren’s throat. And even still, with Eren’s lips fastened up to the hilt, his nose tucked against coarse dark hair, even then as he still tries to take Levi deeper- his hands against Levi’s hips are exceedingly gentle.

Levi is not.

He’s not satisfied until the tears at the edges of Eren’s eyes start to fall and he has Eren take him as deep as proved possible- over and over, thrusting his hips, sudden and precise- only relenting his harsh grip on Eren’s hair in the slightest when the boy’s own grip on his hips seem promising enough to leave bruises.

Levi cums heavily down Eren’s throat. 

Cumming still as Eren pushes him back hurriedly and startled (he gets a twisted ear and more than a few strands of hair pulled out for that)- Eren pushes Levi by the hips not to get Levi out but so Levi's cum will fall thick in his mouth, onto his tongue, so he can taste it before he swallows it instead of only swallowing it outright. Eren swallows the rest of Levi's cum in this manner, that brow still furrowed in concentration as Eren cringes at the taste but laps it up greedily all the same.

As Levi pulls Eren’s head back, by the hair again, a long string of spit connects Eren’s moist plundered mouth to the tip of his dick. Levi contemplates if he should use some of the newer supplies he picked up today to clean them up all the while Eren gulps, gulps, gulps- until it’s not moist but dry- his voice only a touch down from its whining tone of before- pleading-

“Corporal- Corporal please-”

“What? Are you not satisfied?”

Eren is shaking his head. Levi almost commemorates him for his bravery to look him in the eye, especially with it being such a greedy, needy, shameless look.

“I’m sorry sir. I’m still thirsty.”

Levi gives an exasperated sigh.

“It can’t be helped then. I can’t have you passing out on the goddamn road out of dehydration.”

Levi kicks Eren back against a tree. Kneeling, he unbuckles Eren’s belt, undoing the clasp of his trousers, lowering the zipper- Levi reaches in and grips Eren’s dick. Finding it hard and ready. He only strokes it a few times before resignedly lowering himself, leaning forward-

The small sighs and half heard noises Eren made earlier was complete blissful silence in comparison to his moaning now as Levi sucks him off, proficiently, quick and rough. Eren’s hands are fisted and kept at his knees, a million apologies falling from his lips when he cums into Levi’s mouth. Levi who also draws back so the cum doesn’t fall directly down his throat.

Carrying it in his mouth, he draws his face to Eren’s and kisses him. Having Eren drink his own cum. Both their cum in Eren’s belly, surely this is enough to satiate his thirst?

Surely... as Levi plunges his tongue in and makes sure Eren has swallowed every last drop and licked and sucked every bit of it out of his mouth; before biting at Eren's lower lip, his chin and jaw, his throat and neck- which taste good, salty. Feeling tremendously hot.

As Levi sets his hands to feel what Eren’s hips are like, rounding to his lower back and down to grope his ass- he feels Eren shake his head, again, again, more apologies, more-

“I’m very sorry Corporal Levi.”

Eren presses himself against Corporal Levi. A thigh against Levi’s no longer spent erection, hips gyrating up and down so Levi can really feel, can really understand just how much-

More.

Eren wants more.

“I’m still rather thirsty sir.”

Levi squeezes hard on Eren’s ass.

“Fine. I can always give you more Eren.”


End file.
